HEDROVER
Hedrover was a notable cartoonist from the post-update era of Colors. History Early Days Hedrover joined Colors 3D a week after the app was released in 2012, but didn't start regularly posting until December 28th, 2012. His username was initially HEDGROVER, and the g was later taken out due to mispronunciations. Hedrover began posting with a comic he named "Badly Drawn Adventures", which parodied low-effort stick figure comics but eventually evolved into its own unique entity. The following February, Hedrover began a more serious comic called "Umbral Ulterior", which continued for most of his Colors career. In March he started a smaller string of "Birdrover" comics utilizing bird characters and bird versions of other users and individuals in a similar nature to Lofty Lioness's cat comics. Rise To Power When the overhaul update arrived on April 5th, 2013, Hedrover accidentally deleted his account trying to remove the "g" from his username. He had to reupload most of his artwork, putting most of Badly Drawn Adventures in his secondary account, REVORDEH. In May, Hedrover reluctantly brought back Badly Drawn Adventures due to popular demand, and utilized a "Custom BDA" event to become more known. Over that summer, Hedrover got Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and became much closer to a lot of artists by using the game as a social platform. In June he started a small trend involving trickster characters inspired by the popular webcomic Homestuck. He started a group comic called "Cornbread", featuring several popular artists including Lofty Lioness, Whoever, SuperJacksonBro and himself. In late September Hedrover started a "gallery takeover" in which the character Ultimate Evil supposedly took control and only released creepy artwork and pages of Umbral Ulterior. This coincided with the character's creation in the actual comic series. Several artists started doing the same gallery takeover idea. The gimmick didn't last as long as Hedrover had originally planned since it was no longer unique to his gallery. In November, Hedrover became much more focused on giving back to the community, and created fan art for many of his friends and favorite artists, ending with "♯ThankYouFanArt" on Thanksgiving. Talk about a game centered around the Krystal comic began, and a group soon formed, interested in seeing if the project could be done. Most of the discussion happened on the forum of Hedrover's website. In December, Hedrover used a pokesona for a while based on a vote, and started his first and only contest entitled "Twas Ever Thus", simply with the goal to make a good comic with the reward being fan art and a shoutout. Lofty Lioness Throughout the latter half of the year Hedrover became close to Lofty Lioness through Colors, Swapnote, Animal Crossing and finally Steam. After Lofty moved to California in November they planned to meet up, and on December 28th, 2013, they did. This made many users in the gallery go apeshit. They continued to meet up throughout 2014, and officially announced that they were dating to the gallery in September 2014, though it has been revealed that the relationship had been going on long before that. ♯TwerkTeam In late January 2014 Hedrover created the ♯TwerkTeam account, originally with the intention to call out Victor for trying to include BarcodeIIII in a diaper fetish comic'' during one of her many hiatuses, which disallowed her to consent to Victor using her likeness in his weird-ass fetish comic. The account soon began as an exploration in the art of trolling, and quickly became the center of attention on Colors alongside Rainbow Cupcakes that February. After Rainbow Cupcakes "died" ♯TwerkTeam lived on, but never hit the previous heights he once reached. It was never officially revealed to be Hedrover until he confirmed it in April 2015. March Madness In March Hedrover began what he called "March Madness", posting a painting per day with the goal to end on a 1000 follower special. The gallery, however, subtracted numbers attributed to deleted accounts which in turn saw everyone's follower count decrease. In order to correct the difference to still make it to 1000 followers, Hedrover introduced a "shout-out deal", in which everyone who made a shoutout for him would be featured in a collab later on. It somehow worked and Hedrover reached 1000 followers in time for March 28th. He released the 1000 follower special, a montage set to a Radiohead song in which he "revealed" himself. He started posting to YouTube immediately after as well. This is arguably the climax of his Colors career. Later 2014 Hedrover began to feel distanced from Colors in April due to "eye strain, a lack of comfort with school testing going on and a feeling that there wasn't much left he could accomplish on the gallery, having already done so much". It was also mostly due to a controversy between himself and a smaller user, RetracO77, which involved (incredibly true) allegations of Retrac copying many of Hedrover's story subjects, patterns, and ideas. It should be noted however that this conflict has since been resolved and the two users remain friends. In May he started a remake of an old comic called "''Epic Adventures In A Car", though it didn't make it very far. He became even more distanced from the community as more and more friends became inactive or disappeared, as was the unfortunate trend of the app. Final Days In 2015 posting slowed to a trickle due to "apathy and feeling as though hardly anyone was still there". In April his relationship with Lofty Lioness ended. Hedrover continued posting on the rare occasion, and at the end of the year he released what used to be the remains of the shout out deal collab, which was now a chaotic jumble of past painting elements, cryptic phrases that no one got and moody design choices. In 2016 posting became even more rare, and ended once again with a frustrated painting expressing how everyone had drifted apart with the fear that some users might have even died without others knowing. In early 2017 Hedrover reignited a past obsession relating to March 28th and decided to end his colors career with a highly cryptic montage involving giving his gallery to someone only known as "Lily". Art Hedrover worked mainly with cartoon stylings on Colors 3D, with a focus on comics. He used thin line art and kept things colorful. In mid-2014 he started focusing less on comics and started experimenting more. He was later shown to be fond of producing acid art, a niche medium discovered on the app. Views on The Cartoon Guy Hedrover, just like pretty much everyone else on Colors 3d by the end of 2014, held a very foul view on The Cartoon Guy and his overall attitude towards the community and the actions he took before deleting his account and removing himself out of cowardice. But this is hardly something worthy of talking about, because again, everyone felt this way.